


Trial by Fire

by wonhuibot



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Lovers, Lawyers, Light Angst, M/M, not rlly enemies but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhuibot/pseuds/wonhuibot
Summary: jaehyun is a prince with a secretsicheng is a lawyer with an attitudeyet they are more alike than they think, and slowly their paths will become one
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Trial by Fire

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok pls keep in mind that i’m a dumb American so idk how the monarchy or the law works

**Trial by Fire**

from two sides of the world sit two different types of princes. 

the day jung jaehyun was born he was crowned, labeled as somebody special. his mother on the fateful day of valentines, was making a public tv appearance, being the princess and all. she stood, in her elegant yet simple dress at the edge of a rose garden and waved beautifully to the crowd of reporters who barked at her. no matter what, how stressed or how done she was, she was never seen falling, in public or at home. her moods fit comfortably with whatever situation she was in, very easily switching to serious when the time needed. in her current situation she smiled as she as she started walking, her low heels clocking on the stone path. she made sure to smell the flowers as she passed by and rub her stomach as if showing her baby the beauty he has yet to see. being nine months pregnant and remaining a public figure wasn’t easy, yet she did it with such ease, that is until she felt something wet. she looked down and that’s when she realized her water broke. she looked up and gave a weak smile to the crowd before rushing back to her home. 

the day after, as she was holding her son, whom her and her husband named jaehyun, she turned on the tv to see the news. already the headlines were pouring in, how he was the baby of love. as she heard that she smiled down at him. one day he’s going to be a good confident man, who will lead their country to greatness. 

he was already falling into this role from his early ages. as a baby he hardly cried, and a toddler hardly whined. though he feels like in hindsight he should’ve said something, anything. he was quite lonely. many days he sat in the palace in the one room with the giant window that overlooked the large garden. he sat, so small in comparison and just played by himself.

over in the distance he could see the kids of the town running around and laughing. he would place his toy down and stand up as he put his hand on the window. he smiled at the sight. 

instead of normal school with normal classes, he spent many of his hours learning of this such as public affairs, international relations, and overall just how to be a good prince. he embraced all this and took it all with a smile, in front of the cameras and not. 

he sits in class, a large wooden desk in front of him, in which all his books are rested upon. he’s been focusing on the lesson for a while, one of the palaces workers teaching him about etiquette. yet eventually his mind started to drift as he turned his head and peered out of the large window. over in the distance he sees a kid his age, around 16 or 17 looking back at him. the kid smiles, a quite handsome grin and jaehyun finds himself instantly curious, his body wanting to follow whoever that was. he zoned out of his trance when he heard an all too familiar clearing is the voice next to him. “william” he says turning around to see it was exactly who he thought. the man stood tall and mature, in a proper suit poised as always, an appropriate expression always on his face. this time a cheerful pull of the lips accompanied his wrinkled face as he stands next to the desk, “your highness”. he was one of the most important worker of the palace, taking in almost every role as he was here long before jaehyun and his father were born. jaehyun found his parents to often be busy and his father especially quite distant so he was raised and sought solace in william. 

“i told you not to call me that”

“well why should i not when you're completing your studies so dutifully to become the greatest royal you could be” he retorted. jaehyun looked around and saw the teacher long gone, most probably being told to leave by the older man. jaehyun frowns a bit and william joins him, placing a chair opposite side of the desk. he gives him a familiar warm smile as he asks him what’s on his mind.

“just everything. it’s always a little hard to focus when your stuck in a room knowing the weight of a country is going to be on your shoulders soon.” he says his voice laced with a laugh that’s not fitting. he sees the others sympathetic face and winces a bit, always feeling so exposed when he lets others in. a prince doesn’t burden others. so he just smiles and looks down at his notes, working to explain that he just wants to go back to his studies. he’ll focus this time, he just wants to drop this. william lets up and the lessons continues. 

the day dong sicheng was born he was loved by all those who knew him. his mom being a store clerk in east china town, on the fateful day of late october, when the weather starts to dip, and the peacefulness lessens is when she notices a change. being already nine months pregnant she knew it, he was coming. yet she still walked in everyday bopping around. the floor of her store was often wet as the fish lined the windows. but she feels herself release as water fills the floor and she realizes she’s gone into labor. she took it as she took every punch life gave her, strong and by herself. she walked herself to the hospital, breathing heavily in between steps. the look of tourists showing pure concern was just a blur in her mind. she checked in and sat on the bed. then he came. he was small and beautiful in her arms as she held him so delicately. all her life she put up a shield to help those around her but now all walls are broken as she embraces her son.

as she takes him home, the days following all the people around their block come to see him. the grandmas down the street bring him their own personal gifts, while the shop owners bring her a little something. he was a promise for the future.

growing up he always felt this community, this home. he would take the train to midtown with some friends and they would rip up the city, bouncing around through bright colored stores yet going home was seemingly always his favorite part. he didn’t take all of this lightly either and thanks his mom always for this gift she has given him, love. 

in high school he had a set mind, a goal for not only his future but the future of those around him. in his mind he was going to do something prestigious, where it be a doctor or astronaut. he wanted to bring prosperity to those who have given him so much. so that's how he spent his teen years, hunched over a desk, studying for whatever final he had that day. he knew he had to push himself. for the greater good. 

jaehyun would rather not. taking anything not affordable to the general public makes him feel discontented with the people he’s supposed to represent. but he understands why. that’s how he ends up rolling into downtown manhattan in a three million dollar private jet. he feels luxurious without a doubt but he tries to appear as professional as possible once he makes it out and walks onto the street. he shakes the hands of the workers in the building then he gets into a car that’s been waiting for him. his first days he knew were going to be packed and busy, schedules around every corner. he starts working the moment he gets in the car, pulling up important spreadsheets from back home. in between that business he practices his english, always feeling just a bit insecure about it. before he knew it he arrived at his first meeting, a tall building just downtown faces him. he walks out the car and sees some people stopping and crowding around his general area. he gives them on of his charming smiles as he walks into the building. 

sicheng walks the short distance from his home to court. normally there's new yorkers, busy walking past the buildings but today there were more people stopping. he noticed this was strange but wanted nothing more than to just get this over with. it’s his civic duty! fun! he doesn’t even bother to put on a smile as he pushes past some lingering people and into the big grand building. 

he sits there hours, just waiting for bureaucracy to move on. but that was like waiting for pigs to fly so he sits on his phone until they (finally) release him. honestly when he leaves he’s quite angry at the whole system. in his life and specially career, time is precious. how do you explain to a client that you’re going to lose their case because you had to spend six hours doing something. well for starters not with ice coffee in his hands. but that’s exactly as he consciously waits in line at dunkin before high tailing out of there to run ten blocks to his office. once there he grazes past the elevator door and waits. he bops his head to the music until he reached the thirty seventh floor. he promptly gets off them runs to his office before flating down his tie and hair then walking in. he gives a big fake lawyer smile as he walks in. he sees his client sitting with his boss chatting and laughing. 

“sicheng!” his boss and unfortunately good friend ten says “you’re late” 

“um yeah” he says setting his things aside on his desk “had jury duty” 

“aw” ten gives him fake sympathy, “well i was just talking to ms.mallard about her scumbag husband. ugh straight men nowadays just real pieces of tools. you can’t live with them but you can’t live without half of their wealth” he says with an obnoxious laugh that ms.mallard recpirocrates. sicheng scowls at this whole scene. it was gross but that’s why ten made the big(ger) bucks. “well i’ll just get started right away on your case” 

“it’s late so i’ll come back tomorrow if that’s alright. see you later love” with that she gives ten a kiss on the cheek and sicheng a smile. 

“dude” sicheng says as he kicks off his shoes once she was out the door , “what the hell?” ten swivels around in the chair as he plays around with the trinkets in there. he gives him a genuine smile as he looks at his friend. “you weren’t here so i had to take care of it. no hard feelings or anything but remember this” at this he promptly gets up and says his goodbyes as he heads out, probably going home or going out. he had a work life balance sicheng could only dream of. 

finally he sits down at his own desk and pulls out his files sighing and taking a look at the case. it was going to be a long night.

he never truly ever got a feel for hustle and bustle, in the way he was experiencing currently. in his own country it’s reletaibtky small, without big cities. peaceful was the word he was looking for. now new york wasn’t specifically unpleasant or anything it the likes but it’s largely unfamiliar, causing his nerves to be heighten just a bit. the moment he woke up in the morning a harsh six am greeting the hotel clock, he knew he was in for no peace. truly a city that never sleeps as throughout the whole night he could hear people and cars pass below him. he though can often call himself a morning person and will reletitave enough ease, gets up and gets ready for the day. he slips on one of his more casual suits as he walks out and is greeted by his advisers. “you okay sir?” one of them asked as they made their way through the lobby. 

“long night” he replied before putting on one of his charming smiles for the crowd outside. he took the short walk to the car that drove him to his next destination which was to the un. he was there to give a few speeches, disagree on a few things, the usual when it comes to international relations. he pulled up to the building, the many flags of the worlds greeting him. once in he did exactly what he expected not knowing how he felt of this. what it meant to him. obviously his people meant the world to him but as a whole what did this job bring him? he pondered over that a lot. he stopped to use the restroom, fixing up his hair and splashing water on his face before leaving. more to come.

“ms.mallard i don’t know how else to explain it” he said stressed out over his mind, “him having once made love to you in a beach house doesn’t automatically guarantee you it” 

“but part of my soul is in it” she whined, “how could you not use that in court” he sighs. he placed his hands on the table and musters up the best smile he can “i’ll see what i can do” she smiles stands up and gives sicheng a handshake then walks out the door, the same time ten opens it to walk in. “woah excuse me my bad miss” 

“ten” he said once the other got fully inside 

“yeah?”

“this job is gonna suck my soul out of my body” 

“mmhm” ten said now as he picked up a magazine and started leisurely reading it, “it’ll do that to you” a silence fell upon them as sicheng reflected, “why did you become a lawyer anyways” 

sicheng grumbled as he rubbed his head, “money i guess” he got up from his desk and looked out the big glass window overlooking the ferry and the east river, “should’ve just not huh. i could’ve gotten a good job a few blocks up. maybe a restaurant worker. could’ve provided still. but you know how the world is! full of greed”

  
  


another culture jaehyun has had a rude awakening to is paparazzi culture. one which is as persistent as a roach and jaehyun or his team can’t seem to find the spray. the visited the local restaurants serving cultural food from his country as well as greeted the owners and took pictures with them. his main advisor, doyoung said it would be good press but jaehyun simply wanted to do it and he knew doyoung did too. 

they took a table facing out from the window as they sipped their coffee. “so” doyoung started as his lips curled into a smirk, “anything,  _ anybody _ in this city you’ve taken a fancy to?” jaehyun gave him a look of distaste as he put down his drink.

“well i do quite like the rush of the city, the tall buildings exciting. but for what else you are asking, no that hasn’t been on my mind” 

“hm” doyoung says sort of disappointed, “well when you do because i know you will make sure none of them” he says looking at the people outside pointed with cameras “find out” jaehyun gives one of his confident smiles saying that they could never. 

“all i wanted was a peaceful day at work” sicheng complains into his phone as he scans his way into the the tall building that sits in lower manhattan. on his way there, a lot of cars swarm the blocks as the paparazzi followed. he knew instantly that the person who’s here today has been the one he’s seeing glimpse of around the city, “but i have to deal with whoever this fucker is” 

ten walks in to sichengs office, and right from the first step he looked more stressed than ever. when he sees sicheng he puts on one of his big fake smiles. “hello mr.dong! today you have a pretty important client so treat him with care prince jung jaehyun” he says his voice high then in walks the man of the hour. the one every person with a camera in the whole tri state area has been lusting over, with every move. he grits his teeth as he watched the man walk further into his office, his space and extend his hand. sicheng takes it as he gestures the other to sit. something in the way he moves completely infuriates sicheng. 

“so they say you’re a prince” he asks standing over his chair, looming over the other.

“i am a prince”

“what have you done successfully besides stand there and look pretty” he retorts before he could think about what he’s saying. he was going to take it back until,

“i’ve lowered the unemployment, poverty and suicide rate of my people, neoigoated countless peace treaties saving thousands of lives, and made you so infatuated with me that you finally sat down.” sicheng looked down below him and realized he had sit down. fuck. his power move has already been compromised. he gives a weak sarcastic smile as he sits, then puts his hands together. “so mr jung, what do i owe the pleasure of your company today” jaehyun smiles. 

“well it’s quite embarrassing indeed” jaehyun says almost sheepishly, “but someone is spreading um personal information about me” 

“that’s not something sueable” sicheng says as he says so many times. dealing with people with little petty issues is something they don’t teach in law school. 

“well they sold our um love story to the tabloids, very personal stuff, and has gone out of their way to put a taint on my reputation. i’m pretty sure that’s called a libel and is sueable” 

sicheng sucks in his air as he brunches back his hair, “ok mr smart guy what exactly did they say about you?”

“well“ he started as he thought about the day before

he and doyoung payed for their meal and gave a thanks to the owner. jaehyun excused himself as he walked to the bathroom. standing now in front of the mirror he washes his hands then went over his hair with water. he gave a big smile in the mirror before he walked out. “theyre still here?” he’s asked doyoung as they walked toward the door an even larger group of people with cameras. “yeah i suppose” doyoung replied back as they braved themselves with walking through the crowd. they opened the door and immediately the questions poured in

“PRINCE JAEHYUN WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THE NEW ALLEGATIONS?”

“WHY DO YOU HATE THE MONARCHY?”

“WHY WOULD YOU SELL YOUR PEOPLE OUT FOR A GAY AFFIAR?” 

jaehyun quite frankly was dumbfounded. he looked around all the cameras and people becoming too much. in the midst he caught doyoung’s face for a moment looking as surprised as he was. doyoung regained composure and held onto jaehyun as he pushed through the crowd and into the car. 

once in doyoung slammed the door and cursed under his breath, “fucking tabloids. what kind of greedy bastard would sell something like this to them ?”

“oh god” jaehyun said shaking

“taeyong” 

  
  


both jaehyun and sicheng were known around the world for different aspects and held together one similarity neither knew. 

“oh wow” sicheng says taking sympathy in the other, “being outed is hard enough but then having lies told about you”

“is it sueable now?” he says a mischievous curl to his lips 

“yes” he says understanding what about the prince makes his blood boil, “but don’t start thinking you’re smarter than me. come call me once you pass the bar exam” 

“no thank you” jaehyun says standing up from his seating and holding out his hand to which sicheng shakes, “i will call you though.” 

throughout the rest of the day sicheng couldn’t stop thinking about his interaction with the prince. never since law school has doing this made him feel excited. he usually spends his days on some leftover case his colleagues didn’t feel like doing such as ms mallards. yet now he can help do something important with someone important despite his seemingly negative feelings. after everyone has left and all the lights are down he finally packs up his things and look out his large glass window. after a while he finally bops down the hallway to the elevator. it takes him some time to get back home but he crashes on his couch. he flips around so he’s lying on his belly and pulls out his phone. he types ‘jung jaehyun’ into the search bar as he holds his breath and scrolls through. 

in the morning he woke up half off the couch, drooling onto his pillow. he jolts and blinks around. he brushes his hand to his hair and feels the tangled as he suppressed a yawn. he groans as he slowly stands up, stretching his arms before hiding his eyes from the sun. he walks slugly to the bathroom as he starts to fix himself up. he takes his time to do this whole process until he sees the time in the mirrors reflection of the bright red digital clock. he’s going to be late. like always. he starts rushing a bit and finally leaves his apartment and heads towards his building. he navigates the streets as he passes a dunkin and he stops for a drink his self control failing him. once arrived he swipes in and takes the elevator to the 37th floor where his office doors greets him. he can hear voices inside before he pushes in. to his dismay he sees the two people he doesn’t want to deal with right now.

“sicheng!” ten said looking up from the couch he and jaehyun were seated on right now “you’re late” he deadpans 

“sorry” sicheng responds going set his things aside on the large black wooden desk to the side of the room.

“i had the prince waiting” ten goes on and on. jaehyun just gives one of his big smiles as he looks at both of them

“i wasn’t much in a rush anyways” he says 

“no!” ten says almost launching out of his seat, “this is on us” he says side glancing at the lawyer. 

eventually sicheng is able to shue ten out of the office and leans back against the door with a huff. he gives the prince a sympathetic smile as he goes to move towards his desk. he sits down on the chair and motions the other to join him. now seated across from each other, sicheng pulls out his laptops and a file from the desk. he starts typing right away for a bit before looking up. “okay mr know it all-“

“i didn’t even say anything” 

“anyways, before i need to now anything about the guy i need to see all the examples from tabloids and news outlets to see specifically what they’re saying. i’ll pull them up here and maybe tomorrow on my way i’ll pick some up from the store” he says mostly to himself as he starts to write on a pad near him. jaehyun nods at all the information not knowing really where to add. except for the place he’s best at, 

“well if you want we can pick one up together when you’re done. there so happens to be a cafe right next to it” sicheng without looking up cocked one of his eyebrows up,

“thank you your highness but i’m a big boy i can get it by myself” 

now jaehyun has always has a nerve with displays like that, nothing obviously he would express verbally but he felt as though it put him on a pedestal. yet when sigang said it he couldn’t help but feel his face redden. he clears his throat. 

“it was worth a try. my invitation is always open sir” he adds on at the end. 

with that they spend the rest of the day together working on building their information. sicheng apologizes for keeping him for so long and orders in so they could eat lunch. they order in and enjoy the rest of their day, always making for light banter and serious talk.

when the night falls upon them they depate their ways with an affirming nod. jaehyun walks out first as sicheng stays to clean up and pack everything away. on his way down he called his driver to come pick him up and as he gets downstairs he walks through the big prominent doors and into the car where he sits in the back seat. he stares out the window taing in the view of the city before he reaches his hotel. once in he throws his jacket on the bed and flops down on it, taking in a long breath. 

sicheng in the morning wakes up in his bed thankfully. the sun shines bright into his eyes as he groans. he rolls over to look at his phone which tells him it’s 7 am on saturday. he sits up in bed as he brushes back his hair. he starts to get ready as he thinks about whet he could do 

he could ask some friends to hang out or go to a book shop or go sightsee 

“i know i would see you here” 

sicheng fighter co bing himself that he would go pick up a magazine like he said he would. he took the train to the one near his job and bought the flashiest most annoying one. then he said started drifting letting his feet drag along the street as he made his way to the cafe next door. he opened the door and looked in to see jaehyun in the corner drinking a drink and looking out the window. when he sees sicheng he gives a smirk and gestures to the seat in front of him. sicheng unwillingly gives a big smile and makes his way over. 

“and how did you know?”

“you’re irresistible to my charms. it’s cute” 

sicheng blushes immediately. he tried to develop a grow on his face and look intimidating, “i’m just actually doing my job.” he places the magazine on the table. he watches as jaehyun looks at it then stiffens up. he instantly feels remorseful as his own face lightens up and he starts to take it off. jaehyun stops it as he puts his hands over the others and look up at him with a small smile. 

“i’ve learned to grow is to face what makes me uncomfortable” he then brightens up and frowns at sicheng, “how about we get you a drink” 

“i can get it myself” he starts to say before jaehyun stands up with a smile and walks over to the register. sicheng let’s out a disbelieving laugh and smiles at the other. eventually he comes back and places a drink in front of the lawyer. he smiles and thanks him as he grabs the drink and takes a sip. 

“hey how is there no paparazzi?” 

“it’s pretty early i figure they're still sleeping” 

sicheng hums a low noise as he acknowledges it. he plays around with his finger on the table as the light jazz music plays in the background and he feels the others eyes on him. he raises his eyes feeling a surge of confidence, “there’s something you want to tell me?” 

“you look good in casual clothing” he says without missing a beat. sicheng stutters a bit not used to this outwardly charismatic persona being directed towards him. “well thank you” he responds and they continue their little morning. after a bit paparazzi do start to show up slowly and jaehyun give a little sigh 

“we should probably make it look like we’re doing business. i’m not sure how well it’d go for our case if i’m seen on a date” 

“yeah yeah” he starts. wait. date? a date is that what this is. sicheng blushes even more now as he nods purposely, “yup business let’s do business not a date yup” 

jaehyun lets out an amused laugh. 

and so they do. eventually they depart, letting their handshake linger a little longer than usual. sicheng spends the whole ride home smiling like a high school kid. 

the morning after next he rushes to get up as he wants to get to work, wants to do his job. definitely a first but he finishes up getting ready and locks his door ready to start the day. 

there’s nothing like starting your day by almost getting run over. it’s really his own impatience that causes the almost accident but he shakes it off as he approaches the tall building. he swipes in and gives the worker a smile as he presses the elevator button. once in he stands off to the side and hums to the light music playing. it eventually opens on the 37th floor and he walks out. he opens the door to his office and sees ten sitting on the adjacent couch. “hey!” sicheng said as he slings his bags onto his desk. “hey” ten replies sort of sarcastically, “you’re early today” 

“i’m late” 

“less late than usual”

sicheng pondered out loud as he now sits down and opens his laptop. he logs onto it and starts typing away, getting on with his work. “hey when is jaehyun coming?” 

“prince jaehyun you mean. and i’m not sure i think in a bit. why?” he questions

“i’m his lawyer we need to get a move on the case” 

“alright”

while he did just want to see jaehyun his statement was rooted in reality as he needed to start picking up their claim. he did a lot of work at home on his own hours but to build the events that occurred sicheng needed all of jaehyuns accounts, those of which he is reluctant to give. a week from their coffee date the two of them sit in a bookstore as sicheng is flipping through pages. they’ve been going out more to other places finding it better to work there than in the office. sichen licks on of his fingers and he flips over the final page and looks up. “so his name is lee taeyong correct?”

“yeah”

“we’ll need to get in contact with him” he says and jaehyun sits back a bit this obviously making him uncomfortable, “it’s ok i’ll do it, no worries”

“it’s just hard obviously. first i’ve never even told anybody about this, about him. i confided in him about my worried about my image and for him now to betray that is hard. yet i can feel like i understand where he’s coming from? i mean if the person i feel for his me as a private memory for late hours i would be hurt to” 

“those who hurt but seek no vengeance are those who are strong”

“too deep!” jaehyun said standing up and holding out his hand to which sicheng took. “let’s go get drunk”

“ _ drunk _ ?”

“yeah drunk” he says now walking out into the street sicheng struggling to keep up with him. 

“we’ll see” 

“i just i-i-i i what? oh! i want to um not be lawyer” sicheng slurs as he lays his head on jaehyuns lap. jaehyun strokes his fingers through the (regretful) lawyers hair as he hums with acknowledgement. “it’s just so boring. but you’re not boring! you’re great.” 

“am i now?”

“yup! every time i pretend not to like you i’m just pretending. because you’re very pretty” 

“thank you” jaehyun chuckles “but i think sober you is going to regret saying all this” 

“sober me can suck a dick” 

sicheng woke up to a pounding headache as he refused to even open his eyes. he could feel the light blinding in and his whole body inescapably caving in. he finally after what felt like 10 minutes slowly opened his eyes. he placed his hand in front of them as he woke up. once deemed safe enough he removed his hand and blinked around. he wasn’t in his room. he instantly groaned as he flopped back down on the bed. he assumed he had some one night stand. 

“hey” a voice said from the doorway. he turns to see jaehyun standing there, looking perfect as he was dressed in not his usual suit but still business casual and his hair fresh with the morning but still done enough. a scene so domestic sicheng almost calls him love. it takes him a second to even start to freak out about why jaehyun is here. about what happened. he assumes his expression gives his thoughts away as the other instantly puts his hands up defensively. “we didn’t do anything i promise. i would never when you were that drunk” 

“how bad was i” he said with a groan, bringing his fingers up to his head.

“well you were grinding on me, then confessing to me, then puking on me so take it as you will” 

“don’t smile” he replies when he sees a smile grow on the prince throwing one of the pillows at him which he narrowly avoided, “it was your idea you should’ve been the one getting like that” 

“well i for one am not a lightweight” 

“yeah yeah whatever. anyways what time is it?”

“10 am”

“10 am?!?” sicheng said urgently jumping out of the bed, “im like really late this time” 

“it’s okay i took care of it.” the prince said going to fix some clothes that was in the closet.

“took care of it? 

“i called your boss. he’s giving you the day off” 

the day off? he doesn’t really know how to react to that. in the present it felt domestic in the way of being cared for, his wellbeing coming first. so he turns over in the bed to hide the blush rising on his face. he can hear jaehyun laugh and then walk out the room. he sighs into the pillow and starts to close his eyes slowly again. 

now feeling rejuvenated he sat up on the bed extending his arms and arising. he now took a good look at the room, how everything was arranged neatly, in a way that sensed that it was only this way so it wouldn’t put others out their way. he continued he walked out the room and caught jaehyun's eye, him being at a table reviewing some notes. “hey” he said, dipping through some papers and motioning sicheng over. sicheng came and sat down opposite of him and pulled some of the papers towards him. “was just reviewing some notes from the case” he adjusted the collar of his shirt to which the lawyer cleared his throat at. 

“good. let’s work on that now since i have free time.” jaehyun nodded and smiled and he shifted his laptop towards sicheng so he could pull up his own documents. “so” he said before jaehyun cut him off. 

“i like it when you do that” 

“do what?”

“use your serious voice”

“i-“ “i like it when you are professional and let me do my job” he looks down at the papers embarrassed and immediately starts scanning. he flips around a bit and makes a few notes before looking up. “he said that you shitted on your country and people when you were together? can you tell me what happened?”

“sure” jaehyun said with a sigh. he leaned back in his chair. he brushes his hand through his hair before he starts to close his eyes and speak 

  
  


“i just” he started with a sigh, “what would the world think if the king's son, the prince, liked, yknow” he grabbed his hand as the other placed a piece of loose hair behind his ears. 

“the world doesn’t have to know until your ready and if they don’t accept you then it seems like they’re the ones who need changing” jaehyun gave a small smile then laid in between taeyong arms. he rests his eyes taking in the comfort of it all. he traces the veins on taeyongs arms.

“i wish we could just leave. leave this country leave this life. we could finally be happy” 

“mmhm”

“really. i hate my life. i hate having nobody. i hate having to hide you.” 

“that was all i said”

sicheng looked up at the other. can tell he was emotional. that this was sore. 

“hey jaehyun?”

“mmhm” 

“let’s sue this bastard” 

  
  


“yeah that’s the whole point”

“shut up” 

with that the days floated by, them increasingly spending time together in the office or out working on this case. ten often joined them theorizing as he leaned on the couch sipping on his over expensive black coffee. eventually doyoung, who sicheng learned was jaehyun assistant and close friend. the first day he joined them he walked hesitantly into the office, holding a briefcase in front of him and knocking despite jaehyun already walking in. “just come in” jaehyun said. “it’s not your office” doyoung replied bitterly despite doing it. now he stood awkwardly inside the room looking around. 

“dude what’s wrong with you”

sicheng stood up and extended his hand to which doyoung shook. he rushed to pull another chair from god knows where and then motioned for the asians to sit. “thank you” he said. 

later ten came in and greeted himself a little less dignified. he walked in and sat on the couch as usual but perked up at the new person sitting at the desk. “and you are?”

“kim doyoung. assistant of the prince” 

“hm” he mutters never breaking eye contact, something he personally establishes as a way to connect or intimidate. sichen figures this time it was an attempt to flirt, “well dont mind me! im just the better lawyer so ill be making comments here and there”

“how about you get your ass out my office”

“ill fire you”

“yeah id like to see-”

“ok ok we get it. anyways my case” jaehyun said, breaking up the fued. sicheng looks up at doyoung and gives a small apology before scrolling through his notes. 

“yeah i have a question. is there anybody who could back up your claims”

where there was an answer expectant came silence. it could be felt that they were entering uncharted territory, like a place littered with mines of a battle not discussed by anybody outside the locals. jaehyun looked down as he pondered over his words. “there was somebody.” he said. “somebody very dear to me. his name was william. and he supported me in a world that i felt would never be my own”

“your highness”

“that's not my name”

“well working here for 40 years I think I’ve earned the right to call anybody anything” he started teasefully. the man, graceful in his age, walked with purpose as if surrounding himself with the lifestyle of the royals was second nature to him. he stood tall and dignified in a black suit, his white thinning hair pushed back elegantly. he tethered standing in the opening of a large door which lead to the princes bedroom. he was going to joke a little when he noticed how jaehyun lurked on his bed staring out of the window. he exhaled a breath before walking in and pulling a chair next to the bed and looking out the same window. jaehyun expected him to say something. he waited for him to say something. with the wait the anticipation he felt his own thoughts oiling, building inside him til he felt like he just had to say them. 

“i’m in love with a boy.”

no response still

“i’m in love with him and i told him i’d be willing to leave my life for him.”

“well are you?”   
“i dont know” jaehyun says as he falls down onto his bed closing his eyes “i dont know what i want. i do know that i just need to feel accepted. all these people think they love me but they dont know me and what happens when they do? who will i have to turn to if its not taeyong? what if due to my incapability i will end up a lonely prince filled with the inescapable silence of fire”

“it seems to me that its not taeyong you crave but his affection. thats a dangerous line to walk on” jaehyun looked up to see william looking still out the window. he turned to face jaehyun and gave him a small genuine smile. “never think you have no one. you see the same moon as everybody else. breathe the same air and walk the same fields. you my prince whenever you feel you have everyone and no one will always have me. through life and through death. take that with you. carry your significant around like a badge. for you are stronger than any person i know.”

  
  


“and he died. some years ago. i was overseas when i got the call. i broke down. i had no one. the one person who knew me was no longer. at that moment i didn't even know myself” 

he concluded and looked up to see nobody moving, nobody breathing. he turned behind him and saw the same with everyone in the room. he gave a weak smile and put his hand out, “i didn't mean to ruin the mood” nobody laughed. deep down they all thought about their own william. deep down this pained them in a way that they tried to bury. and not so deep down this made them, made sicheng more motivated than ever to bring justice here.

the new few weeks were hell on earth. it was no longer getting the story, it was moving fast into getting things done. in result jaehyun and sicheng spent more time together, this case intertwining them, making them move like a unit. as the days past the case gets more serious and they make taeyong aware of the lawsuit. he doesn’t react usually. in the mail one day they get a note written in jaehyuns mother tongue. so sicheng hands it to him to read and translate. 

“let’s talk. you me and your lawyer if you want” 

“oh so now he wants to settle this privately when he gets the big bad notice. i’m intimidating aren’t i. well that’s not gonna work now-“ he gets cut off by jaehyun lifting his hand to silence him. sicheng whines in response.

“let’s take him up on him. i’ll have doyoung pay for his flight and hotel” 

“WHY?”

it didn’t take that long to get a response back and just like that in two days they would be sitting and talking with him. it’s not exactly what sicheng had in mind or really wanted and he’s made that quite clear but he understands this isn’t his battle to fight. he can do use the sword and cutting but he can’t call the true. that’s for the prince. although more than anything he wishes he could peer inside jaehyun's thoughts. lately he’s been so quiet. after they became friends, sicheng became used to the others personality, always making witty comments and overall being charming. he’s not used to this isolation. all he wishes is to be of help. 

the day before the meeting the air felt different. it’s as if all the nerves in both their bodies were now completely transparent and they could sense it but do nothing to calm it. they were over at the office going to go down to lunch before sicheng stopped them outside the cafe. “hey” he said turning his attention towards the other, “let me take you somewhere more local”

jaehyun raises his eyebrows attempting to be a little flirty and to lighten the mood before he let sicheng redirect him through the city. they turned and slid through different streets before the sign started to gradually change in language. they walked a little further and then sicheng stopped before a building. “welcome to china town! and more specifically my home” 

jaehyun looked in front of him and saw a small fish shop with a few grandmas inside. he followed sicheng into the door next to it and up the stairs. sicheng pulled out a key and let them both inside. while the stairway up was old and cracked, showing of a building unkempt, the inside was nice homely and modest. he took of his shoes in the entrance and waiting as sicheng yelled something in chinese. a little old lady walked out and immediately started moving as if she was 20. “sit down sit” she said at jaehyun guiding him to the table, in front of the small kitchen. jaehyun looked at sicheng wide eyes pleading for him to explain what was going on. “oh right jaehyun this is my mom”

the old lady gave him a big smile as she started to take off his coat and put food on the table. “nice to meet you miss” 

“my pleasure my pleasure” 

as she clambered around sicheng sat down comfortably and smiled. “so this is local?” jaehyun asked

“yup” he replied, “born and raised”

jaehyun took in the surroundings around him as sicheng and his mom talked. he took in the sound of the city outside. the limited square feet. the radiator lining the living room. the cat walking around their feet. so this was local. sicheng was welcoming him into his home.

“my moms going to go get some more food don’t mind her” 

“that quite generous of her” 

“she’s like that” he smiles. “look jaehyun. i know there’s a lot going on and there’s a lot feelings. but know that you’ll always have this” he motioned to the apartment and outside, “and you’ll always have me” jaehyun nodded not knowing where to even begin to pull the words to respond to that. it’s been a while since he was offered genuine comfort, and it’s been never since he was ever given a genuine home. 

after spending the rest of the day there at his place, forgetting about work, instead laughing, they went to head out. sicheng uttered a ‘goodbye ma’ and jaehyun bowed profusely before they exited. 

“you know she likes you a lot right”

“does she?”

“yup! she doesn’t do all that for anybody”

“does her liking me help you” he says shooting the other a wink 

“shut up” 

they separated after that each going back to their own place. despite being in different rooms with different conditions they slept the same, which is not at all. 

the sun shone brightly into sichengs room awakening him for the day. his body naturally got up and began getting ready, picking clothes from his closest. he decided today he would really cement lawyer so he wore a nice plain black suit and pushed his hair back. he put on glasses he didn’t need and wore socks that were too expensive. he grabbed his phone keys and wallet before checking himself one last time and then walked out the door. they said they would meet at a restaurant at five around downtown. yet he nerves got the best of him so he arrived four hours early. he just decided to wait at the adjacent park looking out into the hudson. after a while of being on his phone he decided to people watch, tourist always making him giggle a little. eventually he saw a man stand at the rails facing the water. he started to look because this man was handsome extremely but the thing that captivated him was how the man snarled at the water. sicheng knew what the reason was. the water was green. he and all other new yorkers were used to it. he figured others wouldn’t be but when this man did it, something inside him boiled up. to distract from that he looked back down at his phone and noticed the time. it was almost five anyways so he got up and made his way towards the restaurant.

once in he got seated at a table towards the back at request where there were no other customers. he seated himself by the window and then waited. not too long after jaehyun walked in. he saw sicheng and mad eye contact and seated himself across from him. he was dressed in his own professional look and he really smelled his point across as he looked very very charming. the silence filled the air between them but how he wished for that back once someone else walked towards them. sicheng looked up and it just so happened to be the man he saw earlier. he walked to the table and pulled out the chair as he gave a smile. 

“taeyong” 

“jaehyun” he said his cold voice hitting sichengs ears, “how nice of you to see me”

“don’t you think a lawsuit is quite an ill reunion” 

“i’ll take what i can get” he said bitterly before he turned his attention, “and i figure you’re either the lawyer or the new boyfriend. maybe both?”

“yes i’m the lawyer” 

“okay let me order some wine before we get into any legal talk” he said before waving over a server. sicheng looked over to see jaehyun glaring at the table beneath him. once taeyong was done he gathered everyone’s attention again. “so how have you been?” he said extending his words making sure every syllable was heard. 

“i wouldn’t describe it as great, no i wouldn’t. having my name defamed is not a really nice thing to wake up to” 

“woah let’s not get snarky now. defamed is a harsh words isn’t it” 

“defamed would be the correct legal term in this context though” sicheng added. taeyong shot him a cold look, making sicheng shiver just a little with nervousness. 

“thank you for that sir”

“look. you don’t have a lot of options here. either we take you to court or you can retract all your statements. shouldn’t be that hard of a choice”

“a trail? wow a trial by what?” 

“a trail by fire” jaehyun butted in now looking up at both of them. “i’m not seventeen anymore. i’m not in love with you. i am simply someone you once knew and i will sue you.” 

taeyongs lips twitched at that statement obviously hitting him where it hurt. he took a second to regain his composure before going back to his hunt. “you may not be in love with me now but you did say those things when you were so why would i retract them?” 

“you know it wasn’t like that” 

“then what was it like? let me know please enlighten me!”

“IT WAS LIKE” jaehyun yelled. sicheng jumped at this then rushed to place his hand over jaehyunto calm him down, “it was like i was a kid and i didn’t know my place in the world. you knew i loved my country. you knew what i meant. but i don’t know why you would twist my words like that  _ now _ ?”

“you want to know?” taeyong said pressing his tongue inside his cheek clearly annoying and leaning in. “you really want to know! it’s because i get revenge. because one day we’re kissing and proclaiming our love and the next you drop me like a fucking bag of dirt. like i was nothing to you!” he spit , “as if truly your fucking country who didn’t even love you was more important than me.” 

silence

the fire of his words were now burning out as they all processed what he said. they can see him tearing next to them, jaehyun doing the same. sicheng stood up and left feeling as if this was not his place. they didn’t notice. 

“i couldn’t force myself to love you” was all he caught before the fresh cold air greeted him.

he sat on a bench for god knows how long playing with his feet on the ground before jaehyun walked out. he cursed at the cold air. “hey” sicheng said from the bench and watched as he turned around surprised to see him there, remembering he was there too earlier. 

“sorry for letting you leave” 

“no don’t be. hey let’s take a walk” 

they started around the park slowly, not saying anything, letting the city’s nightlife being the distraction. after a while after sicheng thought the time was right he spoke up, “did you guys reach a closure?”

“he will never understand me. nobody will. my life is unique and i understand that. he said he’ll drop it. we said we won’t talk. we left it at that” they contained their walk in silence until they reached the end of the park. sicheng stood in front of jaehyun looking up at him, seeing twinkling lights shining behind the othe creating a fitting and angelic scene. 

“so are you going to leave after this?”

“the country?”

“yeah”

“i have to” sicheng looked down at his feet which were now parallel to jaehyuns. jaehyun lifted his chin up with his finger and brought his attention back towards him. “i’m not going to leave without giving you a kiss though” 

he leander down slightly and connected their lips, his upper lip b using between sichengs. once pulled apart sicheng blushed to the color of a tomato before he leaned into the princes arm, “and what could we have been?” he asked

“you would be my prince. and i just yours” 

-

after that jaehyun and doyoung flew home the following weekend.

“i’m gonna miss you” ten said at the airport giving jaehyun a hug goodbye. 

sicheng walked them board their flight and then turned around as soon as they boarded. “i cannot believe i got cock blocked by diplomacy” 

and they left it like that for some years.

jaehyun having his name cleared, went back to his country with open arms. he took a brave step and came out to his people which was greeted with mixed reactions. sicheng watched the conference at home and smiled. 

sicheng continued to rise in his ranks as a lawyer, working for more and more high end clients while fighting for those who need it. 

years past and after getting a bonus sicheng and ten decide to go on vacation.

“where should we go?” ten asked 

“i know a place where we could crash with somebody” 

“when you said crash i didn’t think you meant in a palace” ten and sicheng stood outside a big beautiful building as someone handled their bags. they stood grinning until they heard a voice near them. 

“dong sicheng i cant believe it”

they looked to see jaehyun approach them. he had a big grin on his face as he extended his arms out and embraced him in a hug.

“wow look at you”

“a beard i know” he said sheepishly tugging at the fuzz growing on his face. “we have a lot to catch up on. lunch?”

“only if it’s local” 

-

the end 

**Author's Note:**

> hello?!?! i hope u enjoy this pls . it’s not proofread so sorry for that but . also i know that ending is pure hit poope garbage ass but idk mannnnnnnn i was rushing fr .


End file.
